Strawberry Kissed
by kbeto
Summary: Mums say you should never play with food. Dougie just didn't seem to heed any of those warnings, and worse yet, always seemed to drag someone with him. Pudd, rated T because (pervy) reasons.


_Disclaimer: Somebody take these feels away from me! (Yup, still not owning a thing)_

_A/N: Another prompt from ImagineyourOTP. Dang! I just can't resist them! Damn! *punches self in the guts* I didn't follow it very closely, so it's almost not the same thing. :P_

_**Anonymous** For some reason I find this zombie apocalypse nice? I mean, at least there's no brain eating involved! BWAhahaha!_

_I don't listen that much to Marina's 'Family Jewels' that's why I was more lost than usual? :P OMG 'tame smut', I don't even know what to say! BWAhahaha! But yeah, I feel like my stuff got a bit ~spicy~, even if nowhere outside the 'everything's-implicit' zone! I'm glad you enjoyed it, though! :D_

_Actually, I planned on giving some development to Dougie and Harry's story, but then I didn't do it. Maybe laziness? *shrugs* Can't say that I'm going to revisit that one with a sequel, but I'm not ruling the idea out. ;) What? Super sad fic? *shivers* I used to not mind them, now I avoid them because they sort of trigger my own sadness. :( But I've been thinking of writing something emotional, heartfelt! The closest thing I have to this would be 'Devil', I think._

_PS: Nice plot, by the way!_

Strawberry Kissed

"Haaaaz," Dougie deliberately dragged the vowel. "I'm starving and there's nothing to eat! When are we eating?"

"In case you didn't notice, Dougs, that's exactly why Tom and Danny left: to bring food home," Harry rolled his eyes, not doing as much as lowering his book to look at the limp form of Dougie with his face buried in their sofa.

It could come out as Dougie being his usual drama queen self, but they _really_ didn't have anything left to eat, except for water (that you _can't_ exactly eat) and a small box with strawberries that Tom was saving for a pie recipe he wanted to make for Danny.

"_Keep your paws off my strawberries or I'll cut your balls off,"_ the singer had threatened Dougie and Harry, more specifically Dougie, since Harry had always been good with self control. Tom knew Dougie would be tempted to sink his teeth in the succulent fruits, just to have something to deceive his empty stomach.

"They're not coming, can we eat those strawberries?"

"If you don't love your balls, then by all means, go ahead," Harry scoffed, pushing his reading glasses up a bit and turning to the next page.

How the drummer could be so calm and focused, was a total mystery to Dougie; he already could hear his guts devouring each other, feeling himself getting weaker by the minute, and certainly death's cold hand was just about to touch him. Or so he thought, he always had a knack for drama.

"If you're really that desperate, you can have this and save your nuts." A chocolate bar flew across the room and hit Dougie's back. Suddenly, he wasn't dying any more, he had been saved by the gods, who sent an angel in. One in the form of a hunky brunet with beautiful blue eyes and _great_ arms.

"I love you so much! You're my hero!" Dougie sprung from their sofa with great enthusiasm, throwing himself on his mate's lap. He then planted many butterfly kisses on Harry's face – and along his jawline –, alternating them with small bites and a bit of sucking.

"You– you don't want to do anything that would make you hungrier, do you?" Harry held his hungry (and horny) boyfriend at arm's length. "Now go eat that chocolate before it melts."

"Melting... that's it!"

"What now?" Harry watched Dougie slip from his grip and run into the kitchen like a velociraptor on drugs. Though he never saw one, he believed this to be the most accurate way of putting it.

~#~

"Open up, Hazza!" the bassist came back with a bowl full of melted chocolate in one hand and a tiny plastic box with bright red strawberries, smiling wickedly.

"You're going to be half a man, after Tom's put his hands on you."

"It's not _exactly_ Tom that I want to put his hands on me," he fit his legs to sit on Harry and effectively trap the brunet between him and the chair.

From that point on, Dougie started eating strawberries dipped in hot chocolate, alternating bites with Harry, who was too far gone into the little seduction game, his shirt long tossed over the coffee table along with his reasoning. And so they kept eating the fruits till only one was left in the small box.

"This one is mine."

"But this is the last one, and it's me who's risking his balls for them!"

Dougie frowned at the thought of their little game coming to end –and losing the last strawberry–, but smiled at a new idea that popped in his head. He dipped his fingers in what was left of the chocolate and smeared it over Harry's lips and proceeded to do the same to his own.

"Now we bite at the same time. I'll count to three," he smirked, receiving just a nod as response. "One, two, three!"

A battle of lips, teeth, and tongues took place, each boy wanting to savour as much as he could from both the lone strawberry and his boyfriend. Feeling like he was about to lose, Dougie trapped Harry's bottom lips between his own teeth, and taking advantage of the gasping he made, stole a bigger chunk of the fruit to himself.

"Cheater," Harry pouted. "You're a sore loser!"

"Tell me you didn't like it, I dare you! We know–"

"We're home! What ya perverts are doing? Not having a wank, are we?" Danny entered the room with a paper bag in his arm. "Ooh, snogging session, innit? Good thing I bought you these!" the freckled boy wiggled his eyebrows, throwing a variety of condoms at his friends.

"Wait, if Dan's here, that means Tom–"

"DOUGLAS LEE POYNTER, I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!"

~#~

"Shouldn't we try to stop them? I've never seen Tom so pissed."

"Nah, mate. I reckon Tommy will calm down, eventually," Danny shrugged, passing a bowl of popcorn to Harry, whilst they watched a football match on TV. "Let's hope it's _before _he gets that thing near Dougie's balls."

And they focused once again on the screen, disregarding completely the fact that Tom had been chasing Dougie around the band house with a nutcracker in hands, growling and looking extremely mad. Maybe next time will Dougie be able to control himself a bit better.

~Fin~

_A/N2: The prompt was: "Imagine your OTP is sitting outside for the last warm days when suddenly Person A grabs a box with Strawberries from his/her bag and shares them with Person B. (Optional: they have a little fight for the last bite and have a heating french kiss with the last piece in the "middle""_


End file.
